vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
136580-dye-usage-fees-jacked-up
Content ---- ---- ---- i've been playing the game since launch. how about you m8? i'm level 50 and have been for a year now. | |} ---- ---- Then... are dye fees much higher at max level than after I create a new character? 'Cause around level 3 or 4 I have enough money to cover dying my costume in all three dye channels with plenty to spare. | |} ---- Not the point. They increased the costs back up to close to what they were originally, and have given no good reason. Setting up a costume shouldn't cost as much as a new ingame house. | |} ---- Too bad item level has more to do with it than character level. | |} ---- Yes, they scale based on character level and item level. The high end has gone too high. | |} ---- ---- I will strategically buy up all costumes at level 5 and dye them before progressing further, then. | |} ---- | |} ---- No. The increase since drop 6 is absurd. A color combination that once cost 20-30g now costs over 1p. Or you can spend real money in our cash shop! Teehee! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Gold sink, While most don't see the point having things to throw money at even if its stupid is a good overall plan, keeps those throwing money at the game to sell CREDD buying it, and stops player A from having a few hundred million plat, which if worked right would screw with market prices making everything unnatainable to new players (had a freind start WoW told him to buy this one item from the AH and it was going to cost millions, he logged out never to be seen again) Cant say ive seen the prices overall since last time i dyed anything was a few months back when i changed the strain outfit to black and red lol | |} ---- ---- ---- It's a ridiculous price even for a level 50. @Dark Exile: A gold sink works best when it's not obscenely painful. A basic game system like dyes should also NOT be balanced around people buying CREDD to sell for plat. Edited October 4, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- ---- Not an excuse. Dye that used to cost mere silver for a single slot now costs upwards of 20g per slot. | |} ---- ---- They have to make money, it was always going to be cosmetics and fluff that got hit. housing enthusiasts, mount and pet collectors, costume lovers - those people will pay so raiders can raid with 20 of their closest friends and get all the best stuff for free not that all raiders don't fall into some of the other categories, just generalising | |} ---- ---- Not saying it is and hardly defending it, the fact i can go farm malgrave for a few hours aa day and buy a handful of credd with the profit means its far too easy to get money, the only other gold sink ive found is gear repairs after raids or failed vet dungeons. The game now being F2P i would have thought they would make getting money harder, but it seems alot easier. | |} ---- Gold sinks work best when they're at a level when the person using them barely notices. I'll pay 10-25g 20 or 30 times before I'd pay 1 plat once. | |} ---- Hmm.. well knowing this, it doesn't seem THAT bad.. I'm completely new to anything 15+ level wise.. Be my teacher of the ways x) Actually any tips n tricks to get established in-game would be fantastic.. I hate being poor.. I don't care to be filthy rich either, but I love to build and that is what attracted me to the game, but buildin ain't cheap either! | |} ---- I do not possibly believe you are making 30+ plat from a couple hours farming who-knows-what in Malgrave. The dye gold sink worked great pre-drop 6 as most things were priced below a pain threshold. This let people feel comfortable changing out dyes whenever they felt like it and ultimately likely spending far more money in the long run than they will with the system as it is. | |} ---- This^ +1P dyes just insure that I'll dye all my outfits once and never change styles. | |} ---- ---- come on man things are changing face it..u have like trillion ways to do money in this game.. Edited October 4, 2015 by MadjokerZ | |} ---- While i agree with the dye prices.. are u using the orange quality dyes or the new multi colored dyes.. i noticed the dyes that are multi colored costs more unless i had a missed observation.. which doesn't make much sense to me since you gotta pay real money for them.. they should be the cost of the white item dyes imo... Edited October 4, 2015 by Rebel Angel | |} ---- Missing the point. They started out expensive. Then they reduced them because they realized players were right. Now they've changed them back (without explaining why as far as I know). Change for the sake of change is no good, there needs to be a reason on the day to day stuff like this. | |} ---- ---- When I get home from work I don't want to farm gold for a few hours. When I play, I like to run dungeons or raid. Maybe level an alt. Logging on to farm for gold is not something I am going to do. The price of the dye system has gotten out of hand since the patch. | |} ---- He probably means he's running around looking for Discoveries and then selling the outfits in the AH. They are at an high price right now. Which won't last once more players figure out what's available where and start farming the things for use or to make a profit themselves. The dye prices, though? They'll stay that way no matter what the players farm in game. The dye prices are actually pretty nice as long as you are not at high levels. Then they get absurdly high thanks to scaling to your level (or perhaps ilevel, I'm not sure), the rarity of the gear, the rarity of the dye and which slots you are changing. The good thing is that the prices for rare dyes like Supernova White and the likes has gone massively down. The bad part is that everything else has gone massively up. This quote from Lemurian is completely right: It's all a matter of how the player perceives the sink. High prices for using a dye are a bad ida: it discourages players from redying their outfits. Instead, they'll be more prone to spend it once if at all and then stay that way. It actually reduces the effectiveness of the gold sink. I'm not going to redye my outfit that often if for every time I have to change colors I have to waste a whole day doing dailies or farming for Discoveries in Malgrave. Edited October 4, 2015 by Ildur | |} ---- Then youve never been a gold farmer? Malgraves northern points aside from being the best place to farm trigger fingers at one point, has some of the fastest spawn timers for mobs in the game, it is rather easy to group up 5-6 groups of three or four and burst them down in one rotation on a SS, or any other DPS specced class for that matter. | |} ---- ---- Exactly this. They are shooting themselves in the foot by making customization too painful. Cosmetic customization and emotional attachment to a character is what keeps many folks playing long after the content has gone stale. And as RB noted, folks will be less likely to invest in the wardrobe system at all if its too painful. They need to reconsider they're pricing. At least at higher levels | |} ---- ---- ---- That was actually a suggestion made by the community if I remember right. players complained that dye costs were too expensive for low level characters who had relatively little gold and not as many opportunities to make gold. Scaling the cost was a popular suggestion. In practice it just makes level 50's feel like they are getting ripped off | |} ---- ---- Yup. Funny. | |} ---- There should not be an upkeep to put dyes colors on lmao , do you understand the word "Fun"? | |} ---- ---- ---- Totally agree to this. Customizing your look often seems near impossible with this price. | |} ---- You make money selling those things though. Decor, pets, mounts, weapon skins, outfits, and fancy dyes that are only available in the store; which they are already doing. That's the right way to do it. Making it cost an arm and a leg to then dye that fancy outfit you just spent money on... that just discourages people from buying said fancy outfits and fancy dyes. | |} ---- Well if it's WAI, your intention is going to negatively affect your own bottom line. This is a significant disincentive to use anything costume related. People will choose their one set of costumes and be done with it. No point buying new costumes from the store. No point subsidizing Madame Fay by buying those costumes from the AH. No point to expand your holowardrobe. Hoist by your own "intended" petard. Edited October 4, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hahaha! While I appreciate the thought... ;D I think everyone deserves affordable dye! Oh gosh, that sounded like a political statement or something silly. But no, really! | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- 100% agreed. The prices have been raised way too high without there being an appreciably faster method of making money, especially for mid-level characters. | |} ---- I mean, I understand if the intent was to normalize prices, that's a fine goal. However I feel somewhere along the way the math about how much a given player has or how fast they can earn it got skewed. Not all of us farm or grind or play the AH/CX, so if the average was used instead of the mean, maybe the high end got a little too high. And also, as I said elsewhere in the thread, I'd be far more willing to spend a reasonable amount on a regular basis than I would fret over decent chunks taken out of my bankroll. Especially when it is a question of 6+ costumers per character on up to 14 characters. | |} ----